


It All Began With Something Called Hope.

by TinnieMummy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hope, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, almost major character death, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnieMummy/pseuds/TinnieMummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve barely escapes Haven, but is she ready to face those who believe she can be a symbol to so many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Began With Something Called Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a lot of in game dialogue, etc. Bioware owns most of it. I'm just grateful to be able to play around with it a little.

Evelyna ran for her life as the avalanche was wrecking everything in its path. She was now having second thoughts of using the trebuchet to bring down half a mountain. As she jumped over a bit of debris in her path the ground beneath her collapsed into an unknown mine shaft. Eve screamed as she tumbled down for Maker knows how long till she slammed into the ground and everything went dark.

 

Cullen got Vivienne to send Eve the signal that they were safe. Cassandra, Blackwall and Solas caught up with them just after but before Cullen could ask where the Herald was they all looked up to see the boulder hit the mountain and the avalanche making its way to Haven. Cullen looked at Cassandra who was looking back down the path with a worried look on her face. He looked up and sent a quick prayer that Eve managed to get out in time.

Cullen organised the rest of the Inquisition to help everyone that was saved from Haven. Solas had told him he knew of a remote stronghold called Skyhold only a few days walk from Haven but the weather had taken a turn for the worst so it made progress difficult. There was still no word as to what had happened to the Herald and people were starting to loose hope. Cullen had no plans to give up hope just yet. In his gut he knew she was still alive, he just prayed she was OK.

 

As Eve started to wake up her whole body screamed in pain and fatigue. She groaned as she struggled to get to her feet. Eve looked around her new surroundings and saw only one way out, she took a deep breath and started to walk down the tunnel. She could feel a slight breeze coming through it so it had to lead outside which was a good thing considering she had no idea this was here in the first place and if she didn’t know this underground mine shaft existed there was a good chance that none of the others would either. 

The last fight to get to the trebuchet took a lot out of her and she had to stop every now and then to rest and take the time to check out what was further along the tunnel. Seeing there was nothing ahead for the moment Eve pressed on. She started hearing noises coming from around the corner, the noises she heard made Eve a little nervous. Eve came to the corner so she put her back to the wall and peeked around the corner and saw a large group of demons. Normally this group would be no match when she had her companions with her but on her own there were too many for Eve to take on. 

Eve then wondered whether her mark could help. If it could close rifts, surely it could open one? It was a risk but Eve knew if she didn’t try she was going to die anyway either by the cold or by them, so Eve went round the corner and moved her hand the same way she would if she was closing Rifts and was shocked that not only did it work but it got rid of demons without her even having to draw her blades. Eve wasn’t sure if there were anymore and didn’t want to find out so she ran through the cavern and found the exit.

Bitter winds whipped around her, Eve wrapped her arms around herself to try and contain what little body heat she had. The blizzard made it hard to see anything but Eve knew no matter what she had to keep moving. Now every movement was becoming more of an effort as the cold began to slowly seep into her bones. As she started walking she started noticing little signs of previous camps. It gave Eve some hope that she was on the right path to catch up with the others. Eve was getting more and more tired and every step was becoming more of an effort. But she knew if she stopped moving she would die.

 

Cullen slammed his fists on the table. “We have to find her! 

Cassandra sighed wearily “Commander, how do we know she even survived? No one could survive that.”

Cullen glared at her “We thought no one survived the Conclave but she did, if you won’t look for her I will!”. He made his way to get his sword and shield when Leliana stopped him in his tracks. “Commander, we all want to find her but we have to find these people shelter. That is what the Herald would want I think.” Cullen shook his head and sighed. “I know but my instincts tell me she’s alive and I’m going to find her.” He moved past Leliana and started to make his way out of the camp.

Cullen wasn’t sure where the Herald was but what he was certainly going to do his best to find her. As he made his way back up the mountain path he saw a figure in the distance and started to race towards it.

 

Eve’s head shot back up as she was fighting desperately to stay awake. Her hands were numb and she can’t remember when she lost feeling in her feet and legs, she started thinking of all the things she would have liked to have done but the only thoughts going through her head were of Cullen. Eve mentally shook her head, yes her and the gorgeous Commander had flirted a bit but she doubted he even saw her in anyway other than the Herald. It seemed that was the only way people were ever going to see her now. More than anything she just wanted to be held and loved, now it seems impossible. 

Eve was so cold she was more stumbling than walking. She had no idea how long or even how far she walked but for a while now she hadn’t seen any signs of camps. She just hoped she was still on the trail. Eve’s head snapped up again and she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. It looked as if Cullen was running towards her, Eve’s legs finally gave way she wasn’t sure if it was real or surreal but Eve couldn’t go on and she gave in. 

Just before her head hit the snow, arms came and grabbed her.

 

As soon as Cullen saw her, he called out to her but she didn’t respond. As he got closer to her he saw her legs give way. He managed to grab her before she collapsed in the snow. As he made his way back to the camp, he could feel how cold Evelyna had gotten. Maker knows how she managed to find them but he sent a prayer of thanks that she did. As he walked back to the camp he was suddenly aware of how well Evelyna seemed to fit in his arms. He was shocked at the sudden overwhelming need to protect her. But he tried to put that at the back of his head to deal with another time.

The closer Cullen got to the camp he started calling out to the sentries to get Vivienne, word had quickly spread that Cullen had found the Herald and Cullen laid her down as close to the fire as he dared and ordered the soldiers to pile on the wood and bring extra blankets.

Vivienne was quick to join Cullen and got him to take her into her tent she sent him to get Cassandra to help her. Cullen tried to protest, “Imperial Enchanter if I can help...”. Vivienne clucked her tongue at him “My dear Commander, I’m afraid I will not allow you to stay in here while I undress her. I suggest you go and get some broth ready and the fire hot, now please leave.” Cullen blushed bright red and swept out of the tent. 

Between Vivienne and Cassandra they got Evelyna into dry clothes and brought her out to the fire. Cullen came back with the broth and the women stood back and watched with curious eyes as Cullen sat on the ground, placing Eve’s head in his lap and painstakingly feed Eve the broth slowly and tenderly massaged her neck to help her swallow. Through the night the other’s took turns to watch the Herald but Cullen was the one who stayed close to her the whole time, his arms around her, watching every breath she took, every slight movement she made. Slowly she began to warm up.

 

Eve felt warm and became very aware of the feeling of arms around her but she felt so comfortable, she didn’t want to move. Eve stayed still to enjoy the feeling for as long as possible and slowly the mugginess disappeared and Eve tried to remember what happened. She sort of remembered seeing someone coming towards her and then nothing. Eve jumped and opened her eyes to see Cullen chuckling. “Do you realise you think too loud?”

Eve stammered and looked around her frantically “Am I dead?” she gasped, her throat suddenly dry. Cullen smiled and handed her a water skin and waited while she took a few greedy gulps. “No I’m afraid Herald, your still alive, though Maker knows how you survived. I’m glad you did.” He added quietly. Eve looked away suddenly feeling very shy. “To be honest I’m glad you survived too.” Cullen blushed and pulled Eve back into his arms. “Rest Herald, you deserve it.” Eve didn’t argue and quickly fell back to sleep.

Eve woke up alone to the sound of arguing. She look around and saw Mother Giselle sat next to her watching Cullen, Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra arguing about their situation. None of them were making sense as they kept shouting at each other at the same time. Eve sighed “How long have they been like this?”

Mother Giselle spared them one more glance before turning to Eve “Shush Herald you need to rest, the enemy could not follow and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. In fighting they threaten as much as this Corypheus.” Eve turned her gaze as the arguing stopped and they all were showing their anxiety in different ways. Cassandra stormed over to the table they put their maps on, she held on to the table and Eve watch her drop her chin to her chest and take a few deep breathes.

Eve looked back to Mother Giselle. “Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?”

“We are not sure where we are, which maybe why, despite the numbers he still commands there is no sign of him. That or you are believed dead. Without Haven we are thought helpless or he girds for another attack. I can not claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us.”

Eve started to get up but Mother Giselle stopped her by putting a firm hand on her shoulder. “If they’re arguing about what we do next, I need to be there.”

“Another heated voice won’t help, even yours, perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defenders stand and fall, and then we see her, return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear, and more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What we have been called to endure, what we perhaps must come to believe.” Mother Giselle removed her hand from Eve’s shoulder, so Eve took it as a sign she wouldn’t object her sitting up. 

“I escaped the avalanche, barely perhaps, but I didn’t die.” Eve said staring at the fire, she was still coming to terms with how close she was to loosing her life less than a day ago.

“Of course and the dead can not return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw. Or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know that the Heavens are not with us?”

Eve looked at the Mother disbelief at what she was hearing. “Mother Giselle, I just don’t see what I believe matters? Lies or not Corypheus is a real and physical threat. We can’t match that with hope alone” Without another word, and before Mother Giselle could stop her she got up, suddenly feeling restless herself.

As Eve walked around she could see the mournful looks on Leliana and Josephine, as she carried on around the camp she saw Cullen frantically pacing, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand in a fit of restlessness. Eve knew it was a miracle she survived but she couldn’t see how hope and belief could be used against Corypheus.

Eve shakes her head trying to work out what they could do and Mother Giselle came and stood beside her and started singing.

“Shadows fall and hope has fled,  
Steel your heart, the dawn will come,  
The night is long and the path is dark,  
Look to the sky, for one day soon,  
The dawn will come.”

Leliana was sat on the ground, her forehead resting on her knees, but then she looked up and joined in with Mother Giselle,

“The Shepherds lost, and his home is far,”

Evelyna saw the survivors started to congregate in front of Mother Giselle and herself and join in as well.

“Keep to the stars, the dawn will come,  
The night is long”

Cullen watched more and more people joining in and moving to stand in front of the Herald and Mother Giselle.

“And the path is dark,  
Look to the sky, for one day soon,  
The dawn will come,”

Eve was shocked when the survivors started to bow and salute her in all different ways and still singing, now she was beginning to understand what Mother Giselle was trying to tell her.

“Bare your blade and raise it high,  
Stand your ground, the dawn will come,”

Cole was crouched by Chancellor Roderick, he had hardly left his side since they fled Haven and he could see his breaths were becoming slower and they soon stopped. Cole stood up and watched the congregation with interest. There was nothing he could do for the Chancellor, but he knew he died with honour and dignity.

“The night is long and the path is dark  
Look to the sky, for one day soon,  
The dawn will come”

Mother Giselle’s eyes swept the crowd, not looking at the Herald. “An army needs more than an enemy, it needs a cause.” She walked off leaving Eve to ponder what she said. As the crowd went back to what they were doing, Eve looked around and saw a small alcove suddenly needing some time to think and breathe. 

Eve looked out across the horizon, how long she stood there she didn’t know, but she watched the sun creep out from behind the mountains and it changed the look of the mountains and Eve had never seen a more beautiful view in her life and she sat on the ground to take it all in. It made her think again of Mother Giselle’s words. Her own family were devout to the Chantry and with everything that had happened since the Conclave, Eve had to admit it really shook her own faith in the Maker. While she was deep in thought she didn’t hear Cullen enter her little hideaway with a small plate of food and sat beside her.

“Here, you need to eat.” Eve smiled at him and took the plate. “Thank you, I just needed to think about what Mother Giselle said. Cullen, do you think people see me as Andraste’s chosen?”

Cullen looked into Eve’s eyes, “To be honest, your survival so far has been something of a miracle. The people here have seen you stand up and defend them. I really think that means something.”

Eve looked out to the horizon. “To be a symbol of hope to so many scares me, I won’t lie to them and I’m terrified I could let them down.”

Cullen put a firm hand on Eve’s shoulder forcing her to look at him. “Trust me Evelyna when I say you would not let them down. We will work together to stop this madness and I will do everything in my power to help you. I swear to you.”

Eve blushed, looking away feeling really timid and said really quietly. “Thank you Cullen.”

Cullen pulled her back into his arms and they sat there for a while before they broke apart to carry on their journey to Skyhold.


End file.
